La Ultima Voluntad D
by Hatake777
Summary: Descuidado e Ignorado por sus padres, Golpeado e insultados por los civiles, querido por pocos, una Persona buscada llegara a Konoha para alegrarle la vida o el tiempo en el que estará luego de que su hermano menor allá fallecido.../ Personajes de otros animes.
1. La noche

_One Piece y/o Naruto no son de mi pertenencia._

"Mierda" Hablando personaje.

"_Mierda y mas mierda" Pensamiento de personaje._

"**Aburrido" Habla demonio/Invocación.**

"_¿__**Es que acaso no puedo descansar?" Pensamiento de Demonio/Invocación.**_

"_**Hiraishin no jutsu"**_

**(NA: blablabla) Nota de autor.**

.Capitulo 1: El inicio.

Nos encontramos en Konoha más exactamente en las afueras de la aldea, se encontraban ahora mismo Kushina Uzumaki la esposa y madre de los recién trillizos nacidos del Yondaime Hokage el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Relámpago amarillo de Konoha) Minato Namikaze, que este momento era el mas feliz de su vida ya que era Padre, bautizo a si a sus 3 hijos: El mayor Naruto Kamikaze Uzumaki, la segunda Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki y el menor Menma Namikaze Uzumaki. Inmediatamente después del parto un hombre con tunica negra y mascara naranja aparece y se lleva a Naruto y amenaza a Minato con un kunai y que se aleje de la "Jinchuriki", luego de eso tira al bebe hacia arriba y este con su _**Hiraishin (Dios del trueno volador) **_lo agarro y se dio cuanta que tenía un papel bomba y se lo llevo de ahí. Rápidamente salio de ahí y se fue a buscar primero a sus hijos y luego a su esposa.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos con Minato enfrente de el, el Gran Kyubi no Yoko, ya había defendido la aldea y peleado contra el enmascarado. Atrás suyo sus 3 hijos cada uno en un altar/Cuna, termino de trazar unos sellos y con las palmas en las manos una figura apareció detrás de el, era el Shinigami. Y este último habló:

"**Ningen (Humano), ¿Por qué me as convocado?" Pregunto el dios de la muerte.**

"Shinigami-sama Necesito que selle al Kyubi en mi hijo Naruto" Dijo con un tono cansado.

"**Si es lo que quieres" dijo preparándose para hacer su labor de sellad, hasta que puso sus ojos en el niño y puso sus ojos como platos **_**"Es el niño de la profecía...Jooh y yo creí que no existía, ya se tengo una mejor idea"**_** pensaba, se escabullo y le puso un collar de Magatamas y luego sonrío macabramente y le dijo al Hokage "Escucha bien Ningen (Humano) por que no lo repito, va haber un cambio de planes, el Ying lo sellare en tu hija, el Yang en tu hijo menor y el alma en tu hijo mayor, todo eso por el 80% porciento de tu Chakra, ¿Tenemos un trato?"**

"ACEPTO" Dijo con rapidez por que no tendría que arriesgar su vida y podría vivr junto a su familia, sacándole una sonrisa Espeluznante al rubio y procedió a activar el sello, termino, pero antes de irse decidió comentarle algo:

"**Escucha, toma bien tus acciones, por que sino habrá una gran cambio en el futro que te digo que si yo fuera tu no me metería" y así se retiro dejando la duda en el rubio Hokage.**

"_A que se quiso referir con eso...bueno después lo pensare ahora tengo que llevar a Kushi-chan al hospital con Tsunade para que se recupere"_ y fue a dirección donde estaban sus hijos y su esposa para que sigan viviendo.

Han pasado 2 días desde el problema del Kyubi, la aldea se reincorporo, y nos encontramos en el consejo los líderes de los clanes, los civiles y los viejos de Konoha, acompañándolo el Yondaime para disputar este problema. Se arreglo que SU 2 hijos con el poder del Kyubi debían ser entrenados, luego de una disputa contra los civiles que pedían la muerte llegaron al acuerdo, claro que los civiles obviamente no aceptarían al hijo mayor pero no lo dijeron.

Cuando lo expusieron a toda Konoha estos pedían sangre por lo niños, pero después de convencer a estos que los protegerían con sus poderes, estos aceptaron y fueron nombrados "Héroes de Konoha", pero de lo que no sabían era que desde ese día era que Naruto no sería mas contado.


	2. La llegada

_One Piece y/o Naruto no son de mi pertenencia._

_¡Cambie el Resumen!_

"¡Estupida bola de pelos!" Hablando personaje.

"_Tsk idota" Pensamiento de personaje._

"**¡MALDITOS SEAS GAKI!" Habla demonio/Invocación.**

"_**Este Gaki me pone de nervios" Pensamiento de Demonio/Invocación.**_

"_**Shunshin no jutsu" **__** Técnica**_

**(NA: blablabla) Nota de autor.**

.Capitulo 2: La llegada y la Despedida.

Hoy es 10 de octubre paso alrededor de 6 años en los cuales la aldea de Konoha se recupero vitalmente del ataque ocasionado por el Kyubi, Desde que se dijo que los 2 Namikaze eran los contenedores del poder e iban a proteger Konoha, los aldeanos alababan y besaban los pies de los Namikaze, bueno todos menos 1 obviamente, desde el ataque del Kyubi a Naruto se lo tomo como la reencarnación del demonio, se le había ignorado en todos sentidos. El entrenamiento de Naruto no existía dado que nadie se lo daba, incluso cuando había que comer sus padres no se presentaban para llamarlo los únicos eran sus hermanos. Todo era la misma respuesta "Perdón Naruto, pero tus hermanos son más importantes ahora", era para todo, si le pedías atención, comida, entrenamiento, lo que sea. La verdad a el no le importaba todos los insultos, golpizas de tanto aldeanos como ninjas de chunnin a jounin, el comprendía que era su odio ciego hacia el "Demonio" pero lo que más le dolía era que sus padres le dejaran de lado, Kasumi siempre fue bueno con el y por las noches le contaba cuentos a su hermanita, y Menma también, el lo reconocía como su hermano y lo quería aunque no lo admitiera por su orgullo, pero había una voz dentro de el que le recitaba unas palabras siempre que quería hacer algo suicida **"No te rindas, tu como todos tienen un gran futuro, Consigue hacer lo imposible"**. Cuando el miraba los entrenamientos se ponía triste por el echo de que sus padres lo dejaran por que ellos tiene el poder, pero todo empeoro cuando llegó Jiraiya con la profecía de Sapos.

_**(Flash back):**_

Era de noche en la casa Namikaze y los niños estaban durmiendo menos uno que estaba escuchando la conversación de sus padres y sus 2 padrinos Tsunade Senju y Jiraiya los legendarios Sannin, que ahora estaban en la mesa de la cocina y Naruto estaba detrás de la pared que pegaba contra la escalera, empezaron a hablar sobre el entrenamiento de los chicos, obviamente menos Naruto, y Jiraiya salto con el tema de que había cambiado la profecía de los Sapos sorprendiéndolos a todos en la cocina, incluso al que estaba apoyado en la pared, dado que no sabía que existía una, EL Sannin desenrollo un pergamino y al final la recito:

_**De 2 Grandes Shinobis nacerá**_

_**Odiado y olvidado**_

_**Alguien llegara y lo inspirara **_

_**Junto con sus compañeros lograra lo Imposible**_

_**Fue separado de sus amigos por una causa que ellos todavía no sabían**_

_**Perdió en una guerra a una figura de hermano en ella**_

_**Se encontrara con el hombre sellador del otro mundo **_

_**Entrenado y luego un reencuentro**_

_**Encontrara lo que muchos anhelan **_

_**Su amigo y el lograran el deseo del hombre de ojos anillados**_

_**Herederos de sus hijos**_

_**Heredero de sus dos últimas reencarnaciones**_

_**El y su amigo junto con la Voluntad D.**_

_**Llegará a la sima **_

_**Con el poder de la Voluntad y el Demoniaco **_

AL terminar de recitar todos quedaron sorprendidos, Naruto no sabía que decir aunque no escucho mucho, rápidamente Minato salto diciendo que sería o Menma o Kasumi, ya que tienen el poder "Demoniaco", y luego Tsunade toco el tema Naruto, cuando escucharon eso la sala quedó en silencio, y lo que les sorprendió fue el tono un poco frío en el que Minato Habló:

"Enserio lo lamento pero no puedo hacer nada por el ya que contiene el Alma del Kyubi, aparte, cuando lo revisaron los médicos dijeron que el ala edad de 16 recién tendría para ser chunnin bajo, y el se gradúa a los 14 o 15 y a esa edad los chicos tienen un chakra de chunnin medio/Alto por lo menos" Dijo Apenado, la verdad el lo quería entrenar, pero en las circunstancias que estaba no podía hacer nada, luego de discusión entre discusión, Minato decidió algo y les dijo: "Tomé una Decisión, creo que no va hacer la mejor que aya tomado pero ya esta...Nombrare a Menma como Herdero del Clan Namikaze y a Kasumi como heredera del Clan Uzumaki, claro esta, que eso esta en tu decision Kushi-chan" Pregunto el Hokage actual. Kushina Estaba en una Disputa, ¿Hacerlo para que su hijo no tuviera nada que ver con el clan? No sabia, pasaron los minutos y esta hablo con la cabeza abajo apenada pero era la verdad:

"...Si" Eso fue lo último que quiso escuchar Naruto, ¿No sería Parte de ningún clan? ¡NO, NO, NO! Todo lo que tenía, lo que le pertenecía, todo al vacío.

"Bueno entonces mañana en el cumpleaños de los niños lo haré público en la fiesta" Jiraiya miro a Tsunade que tenía la misma mirada, algo, algo iba a pasar como les había contado Minato de lo que le dijo Shinigami _**"Toma bien tus acciones, por que sino habrá un gran cambio en el futuro que te digo que si yo fuera tu no me metería" **_Y asi los dos se fueron con una mirada seria, definitivamente esto ara un peligro en el futuro

_**(Fin Flash back)**_

Naruto ahora estaba en la biblioteca estudiando y repasando unos libros sobre Fuinjutsu, ya que, aunque no sería más Uzumaki podría estudiar el tiempo que queda y/o robarles los pergaminos, pero dejo eso para la última forma, Se adentro a la cocina para tomar algo y vio a todos los clanes, tanto jefes como Herederos, pero el que le llamó la atención fue el Uchiha ya que este estaba tranquilo pero se le veía nervioso y s fijo un poco más arriba y estaba su padre mirándolo desafiantemente. Y luego sus padres se pararon y tiraron muchos papelitos para ver dos carteles UZUMAKI y NAMIKAZE y entendió, ahora les daría el lugar pero antes que le dijeran algo, Menma levanto la mano:

"Ano, Tou-san nosotros no necesitamos ser los jefes del clan, para eso esta Nii-san el es el mayor, y a él le corresponde. Kasumi y yo decidimos que no los aceptaríamos ya que nosotros queremos que nii-san sea el Jefe, nosotros nos bastamos con llevar nuestros 2 apellidos en nuestros nombre" y Kasumi asistía. Naruto estaba atónito, sus hermanos los defendían, Sonrío y sacó una lágrima de felicidad mientras se la secaba y subía para arriba no sin antes dársela vuelta y decir:

"Gracias por preocuparse, pero quiero que los tomen, Ustedes son los que más peligro corren y mientras más técnicas mejor y que más las técnicas de los clanes" esbozando una sonrisa oreja a oreja y se retiro a su habitación con un baso y un par de libros de Fuinjutsu, cuando llegó lloro, no de malangruna sino de felicidad ya que a alguien le importaba.

Unas horas después, Salió por la ventana, ya que no quería molestar abajo donde estaban todos cómodamente. Al salir camino un poco, se sumergió en sus pensamientos de cómo podía tener hermanos tan buenos con el, y luego se choco contra una persona rubia, debía tener 27 años, llevaba unos guantes, un sombrero elegante con unos Goggles sobre el, tenía puesto un traje azul y un cinturón, con unos zapatos y una "Bufanda" elegante y raramente en la espalda un caño** (NA: El tubo que usa) **y tenía una quemadura en la mejilla izquierda. Se miraron y Gritaron al mismo tiempo:

"¿QUIÉN EREEEEEES?" al mismo tiempo como un par de idiotas que lo son.

"YO SOY SABO/NARUTO" se quedaron unos minutos y estallaron de risa sumándose la panza y daban vueltas.

"Gomen, Gomen, repito soy Sabo, un placer conocerte y ¿tu?" sonriendo de forma generosa y le ofrecía la mano y este acepto gustoso.

"Yo soy Naruto Nam... Naruto Uzumaki, perdón Sabo-san pero ¿Es usted de la aldea?"

"Justamente niño, no soy de la villa, soy un "viajero" por asi decirlo" Con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza.

Desde ese día se convirtieron en amigos, tal ves, quien dice, se transformen en hermanos, pero solo el tiempo lo diría.

POV Sabo

Han pasado 6 años desde que Luffy Murió, para colmo hacia tiempo que no veía a la tripulación de la revolución o a los otros Mugiwara ya que se habían disuelto, todavía recordaba el día en el que murió su hermano pequeño Luffy el que había logrado completar su sueño ser el Rey de los Piratas.

_**(Flash Back):**_

Había pasado alrededor de 2 años desde que me encontré con la tripulación de mi hermano menor, el encuentro fue en DressRosa, había "ahuyentado" a los Marines y el Almirante y habían logrado vencer a Doflamingo, luego de esa etapa le habían subido el precio por sus cabezas, y Luffy casi llegaba a los Yonkou más poderosos como Big mom o Kaido, y después de pasar el tiempo logro cumplir su sueño de ser el Rey de los piratas y con el One Piece, lo que me sorprendió fue no solo eso, si no que estaba en peligro de muerte con una enfermedad que su médico no podía tratar, así fue como se entrego y llego su día de ejecución, todos estábamos presentes obviamente dado que iba a empezar una Nueva Era pirata, los Mugiwaras Cabeza abajo y la que más lloraba era Nami dado que ella estaba embarazado felizmente de el hijo de mi hermano menor, lo que me ponía feliz, pero era una pena de que valla a morir sin poder conocerlo. Estaban por empezar hasta que un idiota pregunto donde estaba el tesoro, eso obviamente daría una Nueva Era, y este respondió:

"¿Mis Tesoros, eh?" Dijo sonriendo oreja a oreja con cabeza abajo, levanto la mirada y volvió a hablar: "¡Yo se los doy todo a ustedes, lo deje todo en ese lugar!" y todo se silencio era la misma sonrisa y las mismas palabras que dijo el Rey de los Piratas anterior "¡Que la Voluntad de los D, no muera!" Y en ese momento le clavaron las espadas, y yo sonreí triste y empecé a llorar al mismo tiempo que los Mugiwaras, su abuelo, el padre, los Gyojin, Coby, Shanks y su tripulación, su poblado y algunas aldeas que el ayudo y llamó su propio territorio, caían las gotas de lluvias tristes. Luego la gente empezó a gritar felices, así me fui sin decir adiós hacía el barco ahí me senté y empecé a tomar y recordar mientras reía y lloraba, hasta que me di cuanta que había una nota con un cofre mediano y decidí leerla:

_**Para Sabo:**_

_**Si estas leyendo esto es que me decidí entregarme y ya morí, la verdad nunca te culpe por no estar ahí o cuando no pudiste venir por problema personal para ir a salvar a Ace, cuando el murió sentí que el mundo se me venía para abajo, pero recordé que tenía Nakamas y luego llegaste vos y bueno puedo morir feliz.**_

_**Luego de poder cumplir mis sueños quería tener una familia feliz con Nami pero llegó mi enfermedad y yo sabía que no había cura, así que junto a Robín buscamos una formula para hacer lo imposible que conseguí, separar mi fruta de mi cuerpo. Dentro de ese cofre hay mi libro de aventuras que yo escribía que nadie sabía también esta mi traje del Nuevo Mundo, la Gomu Gomu no mi y lo más importante para mi, mi sombrero, el que TU elegirás heredara la voluntad de Gol D Roger, la de Shanks **_**(NA: aun que no este muerte si la heredara)**_**, la de Ace, la de Rogue **_**(NA: madre de Ace)**_** la mía y la más importante la voluntad de los "D" y una espada "perdida en el tiempo". Cuida a mi hijo y a Nami es lo que más importa y tengo ahora, ellos tienen que vivir hazlo, como el último deseo que te pido. Gracias, sabes, te contare lo último que dijo Ace cuando murió que solo lo escuche yo, el dijo **_

"_**Yo... ¿por qué nací?...Nadie...Quería que yo naciera...Yo...Probablemente ni siquiera hubiera querido vivir...Si no fuera por Sabo...Y por tener un hermano rebelde como tú...ah, cierto...si alguna vez...Ves a Dadan, entonces, dales mis saludos. Sabes...solo tengo un lamento...no poder verte cumplir tu sueño... ¡PERO...ESTOY SEGURO...QUE TÚ PUEDES HACERLO!...Tu eres mi hermano pequeño...ese día...Igual...prometimos ese día...La forma en que viviría mi vida...pero no me arrepiento de aquello...y no miento...Lo que realmente quería...después de todo, no era la fama ni nada de eso.**_

_**Yo... ¿Por qué nací?...Lo que yo quería...la respuesta a eso...**_

_**Yo...no puedo hablar suficientemente alto, ¿lo podrías transmitir por mi?... Oyayi, amigos y a ti Luffy,...pese a ser...un bueno para nada...pese a llevar la sangre de un demonio por mis venas...Me han querido... ¡Gracias!" Creo que lo hubiera dicho si fuera en otra circunstancia.**_

_**Bueno esto es la despedida definitiva ¿Ne? ¡No me arrepiento de nada!, gracias, Sabo, de que por lo menos tu fuiste mi hermano.**_

_**Pd: Sabes, siempre me pregunte ¿Cómo sobreviviste?, bueno siempre tendré la duda Shishishi.**_

Una lagrima salia de mi ojo derecho y mojo mi quemadura, la causante de la tristeza de Ace y Luffy, me acerque hacia el cofre y lo primero que vi fue un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja, ese sombrero si que lo era todo para Luffy, era su más grande tesoro, lo deje aun lado y después vi un libro con el titulo de "MUGIWARA", ojee unas páginas y parecía desde que se había ido Shanks, cuando me conocieron, cuando salí, mi "muerte", y hasta ahí leí. Pasé a lo siguiente y había distinto atuendos: estaba el que uso cuando salio que era la camisa sin mangas roja y unos pantalones azules, después estaba su camisa sin mangas amarilla y pantalones rojos, después el que llevaba al nuevo mundo camisa de manga larga, una tira amarilla como cinturón, y unos pantalones azules y finalmente una camisa amarilla que esta estaba sobre otra pero de manga larga roja, una tira roja oscura como cinturón y unos pantalones negros, todo esto con las mismas sandalias, deje todo eso de lado y seguí buscando y encontré la espada, era negra las puntas blancas un mango un tanto raro, la dejé y seguí buscando y encontré la fruta de mi hermano, era redonda, con círculo de nubes y era violeta.

_**(Fin Flash Back)**_

Pero bueno es momento de buscarlo pero, ¿Quien será capaz de heredad todo lo suyo?, me parece que ser este chico, si, le queda Uzumaki D Naruto.


	3. El entrenamiento,los Hermanos y el Adiós

_One piece y/o Naruto no son de mi pertenencia_

"¡Seré el Rey de los Piratas'ttebayo!" Personaje hablando

"_¡En serio!" Personaje pensando_

"**Tsk, cuando pase eso los cerdos aprenderán a volar" Demonio/Invocación hablando**

"_**Este Gaki" Demonio/Invocación pensando**_

"_**Busoshoku" técnica**_

.Capitulo 3: El entrenamiento y el Adiós.

Nos encontramos en un cráter de por lo menos de 11 metros abajo, dentro hay 2 chicos de alrededor de 13 años, hay un rubio con mechones negros que mide 1.58, que es un poco más alto que los de su edad, tiene puesto una camisa sin mangas amarillas, con unos pantalones cortos rojos con unas sandalias, traía puesto un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja y atrás suyo una espada negra enfundada en la espalda, esta persona no es más que Uzumaki D. Naruto, que estaba jadeando con un par de heridas.

Al lado suyo un chico de pelo negro con una punta hacia arriba, llevaba puesto una remera blanca de manga corta con una estrella roja en su hombro derecho, unos pantalones largos Azul/oscuro **(NA: art/Ganta-Igarashi-264354863)** y que también estaba jadeando por el cansancio, esta persona era Ganta Igarashi.

Adelante suyo un muchacho de unos 31/32 años rubio con un traje azul roto con unos Goggles en su cuello, estaba sonriendo mientras jadeaba, este hombre era Sabo.

Y mirándolos arriba estaba un azabache, de ojos negros, con una remera azul atrás el símbolo del clan Uchiha, con unos pantalones cortos blancos, que estaba contemplando una pelea totalmente loca. Esta persona era Sasuke Uchiha.

"_**¡Busoshoku**_!" gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, y sus dos brazos se calentaron y tomaron color negro muy oscuro, menos el de Ganta que tomo un color medio violeta. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué pasó acá?, bueno hay que empezar desde hace mucho tiempo.

_**(Flash Back)**_

Han pasado 3 meses desde ese encuentro con Naruto y Sabo, se empezaron a juntar y cuando Naruto le contó su historia estaba feliz de que tenía hermanos que lo querían pero no que sus padres fueran tan ciegos, no solo para todo sino también para la profecía, exacto, Naruto se lo contó y este estaba sorprendido cuando dijo _**"La Voluntad D." **_O la otra frase de _**"Encontrar lo que muchos anhelan"**_, estaba seguro ahora más que nunca que este niño si era el perfecto para heredar la voluntad de los D, y aparte le recordaba cuando era niño, luego de eso pasó a ser el hermano menor de Sabo, este le contó quien era sus hermanos, cuando termino lo que le dijo lo sorprendió:

"Sabes Nii-san creo que cambie mi sueño, ahora quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas, encontrar mis Nakamas y tratarlos como mi familia, y te quiero decir que te tengo respeto a ti más que nunca, como también a Luffy y a Ace, por eso mismo llegare más lejos que Luffy y me convertiré en el mejor Rey de Los Piratas", Sabo veía a Luffy en el por su niñez y a Ace por su orgullo cuando se avergonzaba, entonces le mostró todo lo que había dentro del cofre, leyó todo el libro y termino llorando, luego vio todas las vestimentas pero como todavía no le entraba después las usaría, vio el sombrero y se estremeció dado que ese era el sombrero de su nuevo héroe y se lo puso muy feliz, luego vio la fruta y se dijo así mismo que el la cuidaría pero todavía no la quería comer dado que primero aprendería cosas básicas.

Luego de un año, Sabo se ofreció a entrenarlo, pero Naruto le dijo que no, va todavía dado que tenía que entrenar su control de chakra, pero el específicamente dijo que no quería hacer Jutsus, pero caminar por el agua o por el árbol si servia.

Un mes había paso en el que Naruto entrenó su control de Chakra y no solo eso, sino también se encontró con un chico en mal estado, cuando lo curaron el contó que lo querían asesinar por que el "Destripo" a toda la academia, pero el especifico que fue "EL hombre de Rojo", También les dijo que tenía un poder peculiar que se llamaba _**"Rama del**_ _**pecado" **_ pero habían distintos y el usaba como proyectil y que solo necesitaba sangre, cuanto más sangre más potente. Cuando termino de contar Sabo y Naruto le ofrecieron entrenamiento y vivienda y el se puso feliz, y que prometió hacer algo productivo, desde ese día Naruto y el eran los Mejores amigos, cuando Naruto le contó su sueño, el dijo que tenía un sueño encontrar al "Hombre de Rojo" pero no de venganza, sino le iba a pedir Preguntas y que el sería su Nakama y sería el médico dado que el siempre quiso ayudar de esa forma a las personas. Y entonces, Naruto le traía pergaminos a Ganta para practicar.

2 meses después los dos empezaron a entrenar su "Haki", Sabo les explico que es su voluntad, empezaron con 4 meses con sellos de gravedad sin parar para tener su primer Haki _**"Kenbunshoku" **_que cuántos son y cual será su siguiente movimiento en un instante, si controlas mejor este poder, incluso detectarás a enemigos invisibles, Mientras entrenaban desarrollaron una técnica que Sabo les dijo que era del Rokushiki se llamaba _**Geppo(paso lunar)**_ ,cuántos son y cual será su siguiente movimiento en un instante. Cuando terminaron eran expertos en este.

Luego de eso Naruto se decidió comer la Akuma no mí y empezar a entrenar para terminar cuando tenga la edad de 11 años, ósea, que el entrenamiento duraría 4 años y medios.

También en la casa de los Namikaze, los menores se preguntaban donde estaba su hermano, pero este venía debes en cuando a visitarlos, le dijo que no pasaba nada, solo se mudo para no tener problemas y que cada tanto vendría y los visitaría, pero que no podría verlos en 4 años dado que tenía que entrenar mucho, y ellos lo entendían y que siguieran entrenando así pueda sentirse orgulloso de ser su hermano.

Así transcurrieron 4 años y medio en los que el rubio se fue al bosque de la muerte para su entrenamiento. Al salir Sabo le noto los cambios, ahora traía puesto el chaleco sin mangas rojo y pantalones azules** (NA: no era el del cofre sino otro)**, con el sombrero de paja de Luffy, tenía puestas una sandalias y lo más raro era que su cabello empezaba a tomar un tono negro, con su espada enfundada en su espalda y tenía más notados los músculos para un chico de 11 años. Al salir se entero que Ganta era un genio en lo que respecta Medicina y entrenaba a diario, y algunas veces una que otra jugarreta hacia la aldea junto a Sabo. Cuando se encontraron se notaba la diferencia, Ganta medía lo mismo que Naruto y tenían el mismo físico, obvio que Naruto era mucho más fuerte con solo una demostración y también se quejo de que hayan molestado a la aldea sin él y eso lo ponía enojado y hacia un puchero de nene que hacia reír a su hermano mayor y a su compañero/Hermano. Luego de una que aquella regañes, un par de bromas a la aldea, Sabo les habló que como ya estaban capacitados le enseñaría el siguiente nivel del Haki _**"Busoshoku" **_ que este permite al usuario crear una fuerza similar a una armadura invisible a su alrededor, que era similar a otro Rokushiki que se llamaba _**Tekkai (Hombre de Hierro)**_ y así empezaron su entrenamiento en el Haki.

Paso 8 meses desde que empezaron a entrenar en su **"**_**Busoshoku"**_, y hoy estaban volviendo junto a Sabo a su casa y pasaron por el Barrio Uchiha que estaba muy silencioso que eso era MUY raro, y de nada empezaron a encontrar a personas tiradas en el piso, las cuales Ganta fue a ayudar, empezó a revisar hasta que se dio cuenta que estas personas estaban totalmente muertas, y eso alarmó a los hermanos, siguieron inspeccionando y llegaron a la casa del Jefe del Clan y encontraron a su hijo menor Sasuke que estaba de rodillas llorando, los cadáveres de los padres y atrás a de los padres al "Prodigio" Uchiha, antes de que Itachi pueda hacer algo ecucho un ruido:

"_**HIKEN (puño de fuego)"**_ y una bola de fuego que seguía el trecho casi dio al Uchiha mayor que estaba sorprendido, el fuego se disolvió y enfrente cuidando a Sasuke estaba un chico Pelirrubio/Negro de unos11/12 años, un rubio de de 30/31 años y el que tenía a Sasuke curando era un chico pelinegro de 11/12 años. Estuvieron unos minutos hasta que el Pelinegro/rubio hablo:

"¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUE HACES AQUÍ?" Pregunto/Exigió el chico.

"Yo soy Itachi, Uchiha Itachi y vine aquí a mi Clan para probar mis habilidades" Dijo serio y Frío, alo que Sabo frunció el seño

"Y ¿Así lo haces?, ¿Exterminando a todo tu clan?, me parece demasiado estúpido" Dijo Sabo luego se dio la vuelta y miro a Ganta que este asintió y se corrió un poco y Sabo Grito: _**"ENJOMO"**_ y una pared de fuego tapo a Ganta y Sasuke que estaba confundido, ¿Por que ellos lo ayudaban?, y pero Naruto volvió a hablar:

"YOSH, HACE MUCHO QUE NO PERLEO, así que... ¡VEN TE ESTOY ESPERANDO, ESPERO QUE ME DES UNA BUENA PELEA!" Dijo el pelirubio/negro, sorprendiendo a los Uchihas.

Itachi se lanzó a Naruto y le tiro shurikens, que el fácilmente las esquivo con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió para ver una gran bola de fuego dirigida a el que lo único que dijo fue _**"¡Busoshoku!"**_ y sus dos puños se tornaron completamente de negro, este puso sus brazos en X y saltó hacia la bola de fuego que la traspasó como si nada y lo siguiente que vio Itachi fue un puño Negro que fue dirigido a su cara sin poder esquivarlo rompiendo la pared mandándolo metros afuera. Se levantó con dificultad y sacó su Ninjato, que Naruto entendió rápidamente y sacó su espada y la choco con Itachi y los dos se fuero para atrás, y empezaron un duela de espadas, chocaban los dos metales, Itachi ganaba por tener un poco más de experiencia **(NA: acuérdense que Naruto entró al Bosque de la Muerte, ósea que tiene experiencia)**, Naruto se fue un poco más para atrás, cuando paro puso se espada enfrente y empezó a canalizar un poco de Chakra Futton, al terminar la espada estaba con un aura de viento, corrió hasta y Itachi y apareció atrás de este y grito:

"_**Fuuton: **__**Burēdokirā (Elemento viento: Cuchilla Asesina)"**_ Cortándole el Ninjato y desgarrándole todo su traje con manchas de Sangre. Itachi se dio la vuelta para activar su Genjutsu que atrapo a Naruto cayendo inconciente y Itachi escapando dándose la vuelta con una lágrima que caía sobre su mejilla. Sabo fue rápidamente a buscar a su hermano menor para encontrarlo en el piso, que lo puso en pánico a este, lo agarró y se encontraba inconciente para la buena suerte del rubio y se lo llevó a la enfermería.

AL llegar muchos se rehusaron a cuidarlo, pero con una que otra amenaza de Sabo lo llevó a rehabilitación, el cual le dijeron que tenía un problema cerebral con un Genjutsu muy potente y que lo podrían curar en tan solo unas horas pero estaría inconciente 2 semanas.

Trascurrió el tiempo en el que Naruto, Ganta y Sasuke eran muy amigos y entrenaban juntos. Cuando Naruto le contó su sueño este le pidió un favor que sea su Nakama y que trabaje con 2° al Mando, el cuál este acepto gustoso y le dijo que sueño era conseguir respuestas de Itachi sobre lo sucedido por que sabía que no tenía nada que ver lo de probar sus habilidades. Cuando Sabo le mostró su poder este se esmeró y le pidió entrenamiento que este último acepto, Sasuke en su tiempo de entrenamiento desarrollo su "_**Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio)"**_ que tenía, un ojo con 2 Tomoes y otro con 3 Tomoes. Y ya intentaba entrar al otro nivel con su ojo no madurado, el primer entrenamiento que tuvo fue superar los limites de su primer Jutsu, el _**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)**_, que al terminar superó las expectativas de Sabo ya que esta bola no era roja sino era blanca, también entró en el recinto Uchiha, dado que el vivía con los hermanos y Ganta, y sacó todos lo pergaminos que había, desde Madara Uchiha hasta estos tiempos, y luego empezó su entrenamiento con sellos de Gravedad cuando corría la aldea entera ala mañana para tener un nivel aceptable, Sabo se ofreció a enseñarle Haki pero el no acepto, el dijo que quería seguir con jutsus de fuegos, así fue como desarrollo el _**"Soru (Afeitar)" **_ lo cual causo que Sabo y los chicos lo felicitaran dado que no era así de fácil aprender un Rokushiki inconcientemente como les pasó a Ganta y a Naruto entrenando su Haki, y también llegó a madurar completamente su Sharingan.

Ganta empezó a entrenar el famoso Byakugou de la legendaria Sannin de las Babosas, con los pergaminos que le traía Naruto, que robaba de la biblioteca de los Senju, de su madrina Tsunade. A Ganta le faltaba mucho pero iba de a poco, también cuando terminaba esa parte entrenaba con su Haki, pero como ya lo podía controlar a su voluntad entrenaba a veces.

En Cambio Naruto fue hasta su antigua casa avistar a sus hermanos y antes de irse ingresaba al la biblioteca de sus padres y se llevaba libros sobre Fuinjutsu avanzado, dado que el ya esta en nivel 9, y las técnicas de su "padre", el _**"Rasengan (Esfera Giratoria)"**_ y el_** Hiraishin (Dios del trueno)**_. Y También empezó a leer los "SE BUSCAN" de los piratas y encontró lo de su hermano con recompensa de 650.000, que le sorprendió, También encontró los de los Yonkou **(NA: Law, Shanks, Kurohige, Kidd)**, la antigua de Ace y las que tenía Luffy que verdaderamente le sorprendió saber como subía repentinamente su recompensa.

Así fue como pasaron 1 año en los que entrenaron Duramente para sobrepasarse.

_**(Fin Flash Back)**_

Terminaron de entrenar con el rubio mayor, jadeando un poco dicto: "Descansen chicos, nos vemos después" y se fue junto con un fuego hacia arriba, los dos se quedaron unos minutos con caras tristes, y se fueron para arriba con el _**Geppo (Paso Lunar)**_, cuando llegaron lo único que vieron fue a un Sasuke con la misma cara y se sentaron al lado de él y se quedaron viendo las nubes.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sasuke habló:

"Así que mañana es el día, eh" Dijo con voz melancólica, Ganta que asintió levemente y Naruto frunció el seño, dado que no quería la verdad recordar algo que no le gustaba, por que mañana no era justamente un día "especial" dado que mañana era el día más triste para los tres, mañana se retiraba una figura Padre/Hermano y su Maestro, si mañana era el día en el que se tenía que despedir Sabo.

"Urasai, Teme, sabes que no quiero recordarlo" Habló el ojiazul con una mueca de molestia.

"Oe, Dobe, sabes que a ninguno de los tres nos gusta esto pero siempre va a ver un obstáculo" dijo con el seño fruncido, y Ganta asintió levemente.

"Me voy a descansar" y se fue dejando a sus dos Nakamas tristes.

Ya en el departamento que compartían los 4, Naruto se fue hacia su habitación y entró. Fue hacia su placar y encontró lo que más valoraba, las vestimentas que le regalo Sabo que pertenecían a su hermano, dejo su sombrero aún lado y se sentó en la cama, donde en una mesa de luz estaban 2 cuadros, en uno 2 chicos de 8 años y sonriendo de oreja a oreja y uno de ellos con un sombrero de paja, y el mayor con unos Goggles colgando en el cuello también sonriendo feliz. Y en el otro cuadro estaban 3 chicos de 11 años sonriendo, un azabache, un pelinegro, y un pelinegro/Rubio con un sombrero de paja. Y sosteniéndoles las cabezas había un muchacho rubio con unos Goggles colgando en su cuello, Naruto sonriendo melancólicamente y con una sonrisa que salía de su ojo y mojaba su mejilla, y así se fue adormir esperando a mañana.

Ya era temprano y todos se levantaban, Sabo estaba abajo haciendo el desayuno, los primeros en bajar fueron Ganta y Sasuke, frotándose los ojos que hizo reír a Sabo, ellos nunca cambiarían, luego de unos minutos bajo Naruto medio dormido y que se callo en medio de la escalera y se quedó dormido al caer, pasaron los segundos y hubo muchas risas en la casa, si una mañana típica en la casa de los piratas.

Ya estaban en la puerta de Konoha dado que los que la "Cuidan" estaban durmiendo, Sabo se paro y los miro a los tres, este le sonrío e los abrazo y una lagrima salia de su ojo, luego se la seco e hizo algo que era imposible que ellos creyeran, Sabo se quito sus Goggles que era lo más preciado para él, dado que los tenía desde que conoció a Ace y Luffy, y se los puso a Naruto en la frente, dado que el sombrero no lo traía puesto en la cabeza sino atrás, y le revolvió el cabello y dijo:

"Oe, Naruto, ya que vas hacer el capitán recuerda estas palabras" y se hizo un silencio y habló: _"__¿Qué razón hay para impedir que un hombre navegue?"_ Y así se retiro sin más que decir con una sonrisa en su rostro dirigiéndose al Mar donde volverá hacer sus Aventuras.

"Así que se fue...bueno vamos mañana tenemos academia y tenemos que registrarnos que nos lo olvidamos hace 3 años entrenando...pero valió la pena...bueno vamos" Dijo Sasuke ganándose un asentamiento de Ganta y Naruto, pero este último se quedo unos minutos viendo la puerta por la que se había retirado su hermano mayor el cual le tenía un GRAN respeto junto a sus antiguos hermanos ahora fallecidos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado junto a su hermano mayor, su encuentro idiota en medio de la calle gritando como tontos y luego gentil, su "adopción", la revelación de parte de Sabo al saber que era pirata, su voluntad heredada de los 2 Reyes de los Piratas, su entrenamiento principal, cuando encontraron a Ganta casi muerto por sus heridas echas por aldeanos y Shinobis, cuando comió su fruta y se fue por un tiempo a entrenar solo, cuando entreno junto a el y Sabo en su Haki, sus jugarretas hacia la aldea con Sabo y Ganta, cuando fue el rescate de los hermanos y el pelinegro hacia Sasuke por la eliminación del clan Uchiha por parte del "Prodigio" de estos, cuando Sasuke se trasformo en familia de ellos, el "Estudio" que le daba Sabo a Ganta, Sasuke y Naruto que este último no entendía nada causando golpes con el Haki de Sabo y risas de sus dos hermanos, su último entrenamiento de ayer y unas palabras que le quedaran que le dijo Ace a Sabo.

Al final sonrío melancólicamente con una lágrima que salía de su ojo y mojo su mejilla derecha se toco la lágrima con la manó, luego se la secó y dijo:

"_Si me rindiera no tendría sentido haber nacido hombre, Jamás me arrepentiré de nada en mi vida..._eh" Sonrió oreja a oreja y se retiro para ir junto a sus hermanos a su casa, dado que mañana, los próximos Shinobis conocerían el nombre de Uzumaki D. Naruto.


End file.
